Always and Forever Yours
by e.brewer777
Summary: When James sauntered over to kill Bella, Edward came just in time. But maybe a little too late. The venom from Jame's bite had taken its course. Now Bella has to learn how to get used to what it's like being a vampire, and discover what strength really is
1. Awakened

DISCLAIMER: ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!

**Chapter 1: Awakened**

All I could think about was the pain. It felt like every inch of me was on fire. I was screaming and scratching at my skin, calling for Edward's name. I couldn't remember how it all started. But the fire wasn't nearly as bad as it was for what seemed like ages ago. The pain was starting to subside, clearing my head and allowing me to recall what put me in this mess. My mind drew to a blank for several minutes until Alice's gloomy face danced beneath my eyelids.

_Of course! Alice had told me about how one becomes a vampire. How miserable the process is. But how did this happen? I couldn't be a vampire! Edward would never have…James!_

I did remember a few things about my encounter with James. He had tricked me into coming to him, and he bit me. I must have passed out after that because Edward must have come. I would have been dead if no one would have showed up to save me!

"Edward!" I called again, my throat protesting. I swallowed and tried again. I didn't even know what I was screaming. I couldn't understand it, but I let it all flow out of my lips. It didn't seem to be very effective.

I tried to close my eyes to sleep, but dreams did not engulf me. _You're a vampire. Of course you can't sleep, _I told myself. I couldn't help but think that maybe it was all a nightmare and I would be waking up any minute now. Yes, I would wake up, Charlie would be gone for work, and I would wash my face and fix myself something to eat. But if I was dreaming, then why was there so much pain?

"Edward!"

This time it worked. The door busted open and I felt my stomach lurch. My heart would be skipping all over the place but it didn't quite work that way when you were a vampire. But it wasn't Edward. It was Dr. Carlisle.

"Bella! Can you still feel pain? It has been three days. It should be wearing off soon." He wore a worried expression on his handsome face.

The throbbing was fading, but it was still present. "Better," I muttered. "My throat is what is really bothering me." How could I explain the burning that I felt there? It was almost unbearable.

"Honey, that's expected. You're _thirsty_." That last word sent shivers down my spine. I was a monster. Not perfect like my Edward Cullen. I wouldn't be able to control myself. I hungered for human blood.

He must have noticed my internal struggle, for his frown had deepened and his brow furrowed. I wanted to cry but no moisture left my eyes. "What am I going to do? Carlisle, I can't…don't let me kill…_please_." My sobs looked pathetic with no tears to shed.

"Bella, you know that I will do everything in my power to help you. But you are stronger than even Emmett right now. If you really wanted to, there's probably no way to stop you."

_No! I'm just weak, little Bella who can't do anything to anyone. You won't let me murder humans! Animals, sure, but not people!_

Carlisle looked…dazed. Kind of like how I looked when Edward had dazzled me. It shocked me at first, and then I grew worried. _Could Carlisle read my mind? How long has this been going on? I thought that none of that affected me! _

The door flew open and Edward gracefully swept into the room. "What's going on?" He demanded. His face looked just as stunned as Carlisle's.

"Bella! I thought I heard…" He couldn't finish his thought. He was still very shocked. I wish he would just explain everything to me.

_Edward! It shouldn't be hard for you to talk to me; we don't hide anything from each other._

"Bella, did I read your mind?" Did he? It had seemed like Carlisle had read my mind too. Maybe I wasn't immune anymore. Was my mind an open book now?

"I think so. It seemed like Carlisle read my mind too."

"Bella, I didn't read your mind. I can't read minds. You spoke to _me_." Carlisle still had alarm showing on his face.

"How?" I was horrorstruck. Was that my talent?

"That's why I came in. I was listening to Carlisle's thoughts. He was telling me how you were doing. If it was possible, I would have had a heart attack when I heard your voice in his head." This is not the way I liked to see my Edward. He wasn't supposed to be so worried for my sake. He was supposed to be fearless and powerful. "but it wasn't like normal, when Carlisle is processing what you've said in his head. This was different. It was as if your voice was stronger than even Carlisle's. I think we may have found your talent, Bella."

"I can _mindspeak?_" I asked him incredulously.

"It appears to be that way," Edward sighed.

"How do I know you haven't read my mind?" I still could not believe that I had talked to them with my own mind.

"Say something in your mind, but don't direct it towards anyone in particular. I will try to read your mind."

_This is ridiculous. He could read my thoughts. This charade is pointless!_

"Did you say anything?"

"Yes Edward. I said that this whole thing is ridiculous."

"It obviously isn't. I didn't hear you." His crooked smile came back and I felt something in my chest similar to my heart leaping out of it. _My_ Edward was back.

_Okay, Edward. I believe you. Now tell me everything about what happened and how I became a vampire. I think I deserve the right to know!_

"I think you know the gist of it Bella. What exactly do you remember from that experience?" He cringed as he spoke the last word. In one swift movement, he was kneeling by my side and was caressing my hand with his cold, marble fingers. I wanted to kiss him but I restrained myself and thought about his question.

"I remember being tricked. Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry for deserting you with nothing but a note! But I thought he had my mother! I could let her die…" Again came awkward sobs. "And I remember him biting me." It was a moment before he responded.

"Yes. When I got your letter, it nearly destroyed me. I got there as fast as I could. But it was already too late. He was about to kill you. Jasper, Emmett, and I worked together to tear him into pieces. Of course, by the time that all the pieces were burned, it was too late to do anything about the venom that was taking its course all throughout your body. Having him change you into a monster like me was the last thing I wanted. I couldn't stand it when you began screaming in agony. Even now I miss your big brown eyes that I fell in love with. I do miss you, Bella, but I think you're perfect, vampire, or not." I couldn't let him get away with not kissing me after a speech like that. It didn't look like he was going to though. It seemed like he was not sure if that's what I wanted.

_Kiss me, fool! _I commanded him. He gladly took my invitation and leaned in to kiss me gently. He only lightly brushed his lips against mine, out of habit. When I was a fragile human, he had to take precautions with me. But now, I was a strong not-so-breakable vampire. He picked that up and kissed me more passionately. If my heart could beat it would have stopped. My Edward was a great kisser.

Just like always, the kiss ended all too quickly. He looked lovingly into my eyes and I returned the gesture. His gaze made me feel self-conscious and I sucked in a sharp breath out of habit. I looked down at our intertwined hands and I couldn't help but wonder how different it must have felt for him. Instead of my warm gentle hands, they were hard and cold. His touch was perfect as always, but it was not the same for him.

_Edward, will you let me look in a mirror? I want to see how different I look. _I looked up at him again and he squeezed my hand. Of course he picked me up. I was beginning to think that he carried me like that because he enjoyed it; not so much that he thought I needed it. I thought it was unnecessary, but I wasn't complaining. He was touching me, and that's all that mattered.

He gracefully carried me through the hall. I didn't recognize the place. We must have been in a hospital someplace in Phoenix. Then again, I was a newborn vampire, and the smell of the patients' blood would probably have set me off. Edward would not be so careless. I had no idea where we were, but I knew it was somewhere secluded. It was somewhere far away from another living soul.

It wasn't long before he shifted my weight to his one arm and opened a door in one quick movement. I imagined myself being as graceful as him. I was a vampire. Could I get used to myself not being clumsy? I laughed at the thought. It shook through my whole body and I tried to stop. I started to feel awkward, laughing out of the blue. But Edward smiled my crooked smile and chuckled to himself. I knew he didn't get what I was laughing about, but was just happy I was finally showing pleasant emotions.

He turned me around after he set me on my feet, and I saw my reflection as a newborn vampire for the first time. I was so stunned, my jaw dropped. I felt Edward's laughter vibrate through my body, which didn't comfort me.

"Oh, Edward!" I gasped.


	2. Headlines

**Chapter 2: Headlines**

"What Bella? I think you look beautiful."

That I didn't deny. I was definitely more beautiful than I was while I was still a human. But the ironic thing was, I frightened myself. My skin was deathly pale, and my eyes were chillingly red. I looked like a…monster. I had shadows around my eyes, just like Edward. But there was something about me that I despised. I was beautiful, yes. But something about me seemed bloodcurdling.

_Edward, I'm a monster! I'm not a perfect vampire like you. I'm a sinister beast. I terrify myself!_

"Bella, I am not perfect. You know that. And of course you aren't either! You are a newborn vampire. I will help you learn to resist the human's attractive blood. You aren't in this alone. I'm stubbornly staying by your side for as long as you want me. I'm yours, Isabella Swan."

I turned away from my reflection and looked up into his golden eyes. I melted away under his cool touch as I pressed my head against his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Bella. You have no idea how nice it is to hold you without needing to worry about having the urge to kill you." His cool breath felt nice against my scalp.

"You know I love you too, Edward. I just wish I wasn't so different. You know what I just realized?" I looked up into his eyes again and rested my chin against him. "You will never be able to hear me talk in my sleep again."

He frowned. "How will I ever go on? I believe it is time to move on to the next human now." he smiled crookedly, and chuckled as he pulled me closer. "It's okay, love. I know what you're thinking now. Well, at least when you _want_ me to know." I felt him pull his lips back further and I turned my head up to search for them.

He swept me into his arms again and rested his lips against mine. The moment was so sweet; I wished time could stand still. But as always, he pulled away and set me on my feet, leaving me wishing for more.

"Alice is coming up to see you, Bella. She has a lot to share with you and she's excited to see you." only seconds after he said this, the door opened and a very excited Alice came zooming in.

"Bella! I missed you so much!" She pulled me away from Edward and embraced me warmly.

"Yes, I know. Edward told me."

She laughed and then scowled in Edward's direction. "Must you always be in my head? Ah well, I have some important news to tell you. But I suppose he has already told you that too, right?" She laughed heartily and squeezed me tighter. "Come on, everyone else is waiting."

_Edward, what Is she talking about?_

"You'll see. I don't want to spoil anything." Alice looked up at Edward and frowned at him but she said nothing.

_Please? Tell me._

"There has been trouble with this whole incident. Everyone thinks…"

"Enough! Edward, we're all going to tell her! It's too important to be said now!" Her face was fuming.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Will you excuse us? I need to talk to Bella, alone. I promise I will not say anything about what's going on. We'll meet you downstairs." She grimaced at him again, but she obeyed as she turned her head and left us behind.

"What's going on?"

"Bella, I think there's more to that talent of yours. I was perfectly set on _not_ telling you the news for the sake of the others. You commanded me with your mind to tell you what was going on. I couldn't resist. It was like I had no control over myself; no choice. Bella, I think you can manipulate minds." I checked his expression. He looked completely serious. There was no anger in his voice, only alarm.

"But how can you be sure?" I thought misspeaking was enough for a talent."

"Command me to do something."

_Kiss me._

"That's not fair, silly." He leaned in to kiss me quickly. "It has to be something I don't want to do."

_Tell me what's going on._

"Bella, I…" I could tell he was trying very hard not to oblige. "Everyone thinks your dead. It's in the news. Your parents already attended your funeral. You don't exist anymore." It all came out so quickly, it was hard to understand. _Dead? _It couldn't be. How could they think such a thing? "Bella, I promised Alice! Tell me to stop!"

_I've heard enough. Don't tell me anymore until everyone is ready to talk to me._

He gasped after I let him off the hook and he forcefully grabbed my arm and pulled me to where Alice had disappeared. It wasn't long before I saw all of my new family's faces. All of them were creased with worry lines.

Esme jumped up and charmingly rushed over to my side. She was in my arms before I could react. I was so happy to see all of them, but I could only imagine the look of horror on my face. I had just been told that everyone thought I was dead.

"Carlisle, Bella can do more than just mindspeak. She can manipulate you into doing something for her also. I'm sorry Alice, but she ordered me to tell her what the news was." Alice shot me a dirty look that made me feel regretful.

"I'm sorry Alice! It was all just a test. I had to tell Edward to do something he really didn't want to do, and that's the only thing that I could think of."

"I forgive you Bella. Luckily, Edward didn't give away the whole thing. There's so much more to it than that." She shot a wary look at Carlisle and he nodded at her. "You see, Charlie got really involved in your death. He's investigating it personally. And…" She couldn't finish her thought. She dug her face in her hands.

"Just show it to her, Esme," Jasper said, patting Alice's back and holding her tightly to him.

Esme pulled out a newspaper and flipped it to a certain page. The headline read: "Seventeen year-old Isabella Swan is murdered." I skipped down where I read the words: "still under investigation led by her father, Charlie Swan…the people of Forks, Washington mourn for their loss."

She moved her finger down the page to where a name was bolded. I gasped when I had read it. My suspected murderer…

_Edward Cullen._


	3. First Taste

**Chapter 3: First Taste**

"How could they think that?" I was beginning to hyperventilate.

"I don't know, Bella." Edward was more worried about how I felt about all this than the situation itself. This angered me. "Charlie is leading the investigation. If he didn't hate me before, he does now." he tried to smile but it didn't lighten the mood.

"Edward, Charlie thinks you murdered me. Of course he hates you!" I was fuming, and it didn't help that my throat was itching so ferociously that I felt like I could kill a city full of people.

_Edward, I'm so thirsty. I feel like my throat is on fire! Please help me, _I pleaded.

"Bella and I are going for a walk." He winked at Alice and wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me out the door. Alice would understand what Edward meant.

When we were out of everyone's sight, Edward hastened his step. We were almost running by the time we reached the door. I held my breath. He was about to show me the outside of this strange building we were in. I knew we would be somewhere that rarely revealed the sun, and somewhere where no humans could be found. We couldn't be in Forks though. There was hardly ever any crime that occurred in that small town. Though this particular incident took place in Phoenix, it was connected to Forks. Edward was more at large there than anywhere else.

When he finally opened the door, I felt a cold breeze hit my face. My suspicions were correct. A thick layer of clouds covered the sky and I couldn't smell a single human scent. This angered me, which frightened me; this meant that the monster within me was growing stronger. But I was determined to be like Carlisle. I would not allow myself to kill humans. I was too attached to them.

I let a moan escape my lips. I ached to see my parents, and I wanted to tell everyone goodbye. It wasn't fair that I was taken away from them so abruptly. I wasn't meant for quick clean breaks like this. **(HAHAHA if you read New Moon, this might be funny to you…)**

I didn't even realize that Edward and I were running full "vampire" speed as my mind pondered. It felt very strange, knowing the fact that I would never be able to speak to Renee or Charlie ever again. Knowing that I would _outlive _them. I hated this whole situation. Was it worth being a vampire after all? All those embarrassing human qualities that I possessed were what Edward had fallen in love with.

_Yes, _I reassured myself. _This means that you are always and forever his. _This made me smile. How could I have doubted that this is what I wanted? I would have been more comfortable with the change if I was able to let go of my previous life. I still had some dangling strings that I wanted to take care of.

_Edward? Do you love me? Honestly, even though I'm not the same Bella that you fell in love with?_

"Bella, I will always love you. Even after death." The last part he threw in for humor, which eased the tension a little bit. "You _are _the same Bella I fell in love with. It wasn't your beautiful face, though that did help," his said as he threw in that crooked smile for my benefit. "I love you for _you, _Bella."

I finally noticed that we had stopped running. The funny thing was, I hadn't really noticed the difference. Only the blur of the scenery gave it away when we were dashing at full speed.

"Do you want to do this on your own, or do you want me to help?" He asked, and for a moment, I was confused at the question. When I forced myself to come back to reality, I finally understood what he was asking. We were going hunting; for bears. I was happy for the substitute, but I wasn't so pleased about how barbaric it all sounded.

_I'm a vampire; I'm not supposed to be afraid of this…I suppose Edward better help me. _I shyly looked into his eyes. _Help._

He only nodded, most likely sensing how nervous I was. The pain in my throat was almost unbearable though. I felt like tearing it into shreds. Would that help subside the pain at all? I really doubted it.

"Use your senses, Bella. Where's the closest bear?" His face looked very serious again. I longed to see that crooked smile on it but instead I decided to focus on my task. I sniffed the air. A strong, painful reaction filled my nose and made my throat ache even more. It was coming from the East. I nodded in the right direction and he took off immediately, pulling me along with him.

It took very little time to find the poor creature at the incredible speed we were going. The animal's blood almost sang to me as my actions pressed me forward. It all happened so fast. Edward waited as I swiftly reached the helpless bear. It was like my limbs lost control. I was not aware of my motions; my body and its instincts were controlling me. I saw what Edward meant when he had said that it was dangerous when vampires were hunting.

The blood trickled from the bear's neck and I didn't even bother to savor it. I had drained the bear, but I was still hungry for more. I turned around to face Edward, hoping that he would let me try again. I wondered if it would be easier for me to control myself now that the edge of the pain in my throat was gone, as well as the dizziness. But he was gone.

I panicked as I turned around in circles, searching for him. He sneaked up behind me and scared me out of my mind. "Sorry, I was thirsty too," he said calmly, chuckling under his breath. "It's been a while since I last hunted."

I didn't laugh; I was still getting over the shock from when he startled me. "Edward, how many bears will it take for my thirst to go away?" My throat pains were getting rather annoying.

"It depends. For you, probably a couple more."

After maybe an hour, we were done hunting. Edward was done sooner, of course, but he was more experienced. When I got a little better, I would be able to finish a little quicker.

We decided to walk back slowly, which was my idea, seeing as how prone Edward was to speed, so we could spend more time together. The first several minutes were full of silence. I couldn't help but let my mind wander. "What are you thinking?" Edward asked finally. He certainly hadn't changed.

"I was thinking about Jacob, actually." The thought would have made me blush crimson if I was able to.

"Why? You hardly know the kid."

"First of all, I've known his family my whole life, basically. Secondly, I was thinking about how the people in Forks had reacted to my…_death."_ My voice got quiter as the sentence progressed. "That led me to thinking about Billy and Jacob Black. Billy hates you and your family, and I can only imagine how furious the two are. You murdering me had left a huge impact on that small community. I guess you should have chosen a less complicated victim, Edward Cullen." I was surprised by how lightly I was taking everything. This information was enough to make someone depressed. But I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the Blacks' anger.

Edward's face remained serious and I regretted ever trying to make a joke about any of this. How stupid could I be? Edward _hated _the fact that I was a vampire. I wasn't the same Bella anymore, and he was always obsessing over the fact that he was a monster and he never wanted me to be like that.

_Tell me what's on your mind, Edward. I'm sorry I made that stupid joke._

"That's not what's bothering me, Bella. I think it's great that you can finally enjoy something out of this horrible life I brought you in."

"Is that what it is? Edward, you weren't the one who made me into a vampire. James was." My words sounded almost bitter. I hated seeing Edward taking the blame for everything.

"But I could have saved you."

"No! Can't you see? I was the one who abandoned you the way I did so I could save my mother. None of this was meant to happen, Edward. I'm here with you. Isn't that all that matters?"

"I didn't want you to be like me. I wanted none of this for you." Edward's face was full of guilt and displeasure. I wanted so badly to see that crooked smile light up his face, but it was hard to even imagine it on this newly formed face. It was like he was a whole different Edward. My transformation had changed not only me. What a mess.

"Hold on," He whispered quickly. I watched his expression flicker to repulsion and hate. This was the face of a murderer, and it terrified me completely.

He didn't even seem to realize my horror as he clutched my hand and ran at full speed, with me trailing behind him. When we slowed to a stop we were standing right before the entrance to the building where the rest of the Cullens were. Alice sprang from the inside at once, the same repulsion on her face.

_What's going on now?_ I asked them both at the same time.

"The Volturi are on their way to pay us a visit," Edward answered angrily, still staring at Alice.


	4. Complications

Chapter 4: Complications Chapter 4: Complications

"What do you think they want?" I asked Edward, trying to stay calm.

"I think they want some answers," Alice answered me instead. "They aren't necessarily angry at Edward for killing a human, so to speak. They just want to know why it ended up in the newspaper."

"But he didn't kill anybody!" I protested, unwilling to imagine what they would do to him for a punishment. Edward had only told me about the Volturi, but what he said was enough for me to fear them. They were going to justify whatever they thought Edward did wrong.

"Don't worry about me, Bella. I'm more worried about you." Edward kept a straight face, as usual. I wondered how he could avoid his danger so easily.

"_Me?_" I whispered in a hoarse voice, trying to see his reasoning to back up his statement. "I don't get you, Edward Cullen," I muttered, scowling at him. I wasn't in the best of moods.

"Don't be angry with me, Bella. But can you imagine what they would want to do if they realized your full potential? They would take you away from us and use you for their own selfish benefit." I could finally hear the anger in his voice; the reaction I was expecting in the beginning.

I finally realized the horror in what was going on. They would most likely _kill_ Edward for being inconspicuous, and they would force me to work for them against my will, so I could help them gain more power with my manipulation. Could they manipulate me to manipulate? I panicked and realized my hands were curled into fists and had made a dent in the steel table the Cullen's all sat around.

Edward seemed oblivious to the damage I had caused on their furniture and continued, "The worst thing they could do to me was take you away. I'd rather them kill you. Bella, when they arrive, you must promise me you will not say a thing in your mind. Don't let them even get a hint of your talent. I don't want to take any chances; I don't know what they're capable of." The anxiety in his tone traumatized me. He was usually more controlled than this.

"Edward, what if I tell them in my mind to leave us the hell alone?" I hated seeing distress on his gorgeous face. It made me feel like there was no hope for the rest of us.

"You can't do that Bella. When you first tried your power on me, I noticed right away that I was forced to do something I didn't want to do. Even if you tell them to back off, they'll find a way to enforce their law. You'll only increase their spark of increase on this dim subject…"

Edward was right. If I was going to do something like that, I might as well have kissed my luck goodbye. They would only see that as more of a reason to barge in. But what were we supposed to do?

"We can maybe hide her," Esme suggested, looking a little frantic herself.

"Or just give her to the Volturi as a distraction," Rosalie suggested gruffly. She was still very bitter towards me. I was the reason that their life was so chaotic at the moment. I didn't blame her. Edward didn't seem to be thinking the same thing as he snarled in her direction.

"We will _not_ give her to the Volturi. That is _not_ an option." He made his decision and nobody was going to change his mind.

"How would we hide her?" Jasper asked, ignoring the small quarrelsome glances being exchanged among the two. "Don't you think the Volturi would know?"

"I don't know, but we can try," replied Edward. His voice sounded resigned, and it made me feel uneasy. What was wrong with me for bringing everyone into this mess? I should have never even moved to Forks in the first place.

_You don't think that, _I told myself. _You wouldn't trade Edward for anything._

"How much time do we have?" Carlisle piped in, looking intently at Alice. Her face looked blank as she fished for answers.

"I'm not sure. Not much. Maybe an hour, two at the most."

"Let's move, now. Edward, you have to stay here. You are what they want right now. Bella and I will go somewhere safe. You can count on that," Carlisle decided eagerly.

"No," Alice stopped him, putting her hand up. "I would be better to go with her. That way we will know if the plan went haywire, or if we need to find a different hiding place." Carlisle only nodded at her words.

"Do you know where to go, then?"

"Of course. It's not hard to find. Unless you have never been there before." Alice smiled at some inside joke. I had no idea what any of them were talking about.

"This is all nuts!" I exclaimed angrily. "Surely you don't think this will work."

"Bella, trust us. This is better than any other plan. You'll be fine." I really wanted to believe Edward's words. They were somewhat comforting, but I still felt nauseous about the whole idea. So many things could go wrong. My lips curled out into a pout. _I might go along with it, but I don't have to like it, _I thought to myself.

Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me through a set of doors across from us. Edward followed behind, most likely to say goodbye to us before we left. This wasn't the way out though. Why were we going farther in the building? Did Alice forget something and was only going back to retrieve it?

I heard Edward clearing his throat deliberately and I noticed we had stopped. Alice pushed a painting of Paris aside, and it uncovered a large hole, with darkness emerging from it. The cold damp air that I felt while I looked through the dark tunnel sent shivers down my spine. What was going on?

I turned around and stared quizzically into Edward's golden eyes. _Where are we going, Edward? _

"You and Alice are taking this escape tunnel to a hideaway place that Carlisle built centuries ago. Don't worry, you'll be fine. As long as we keep the Volturi from coming in this room, everything shall run smoothly." I hoped I only imagined the false note in his voice. I was being too paranoid.

_Okay, I trust you. Love you," I whispered to him in my head._

"I love you too, Isabella Swan. Don't you forget that." He leaned in and kissed me quickly, and almost frantically. I just wanted everything to go back to normal. When he pulled away, the look in his eyes told me, _"Don't lose hope, Bella." _I nodded reassuringly, even though he hadn't officially asked the question.

"Let's go now," Alice said impatiently. She sometimes got annoyed with our mushy goodbyes. I squeezed Edward's hands, and he pushed me into the dark entrance, with Alice following behind me. He moved the painting back in place, and then he was gone.


	5. Concealed

Chapter 5: Concealed Chapter 5: Concealed

"Where exactly are we, Alice?" I asked, holding her stone hand as she led me through the dark tunnel. There was no light and it made me feel claustrophobic. I reached my hand out to touch the wall and felt a rough surface, with no definite pattern trailing through it. I figured I would be more at ease if I could just know where we were.

"We're in a tunnel, leading to a secret haven that will keep us safe until we can be sure the Volturi won't bother us," she replied absentmindedly. The grip of her hand in mine was light, as if she didn't want to touch it. I recoiled from that idea in my head. Alice was not one for hostility. _Except when she's planning one of her major parties, _I reminded myself. She mostly looked like she had something on her mind that was bothering her. Or perhaps she was checking for alarming undertakings in the future.

"No. I mean, where _are_ we?" I wished she would quit beating around the bush and spit whatever she had to say out. Was she hiding something from me? Was I not supposed to know anything?

"Oh, sorry. I guess my mind has been elsewhere…" she said, allowing her voice to trail off. I lost her again, so I cleared my throat impatiently. "We're in a place that Carlisle built ages ago so he could have a place to 'train' newborn vampires. It's secluded and hidden from sun, so that's a plus. He also built a tunnel that leads to a safe house, basically, in case anything went wrong…" She was silent now, not listening to her surroundings.

I decided not to let it bother me. If Alice really wanted to keep something from me, it would be for my own benefit. I couldn't help but wonder what it was though.

Perhaps someone was in trouble and she was trying to see what's going on. Was Edward hurt? No, she would be more frantic if anyone was struggling. Were the Volturi there already? That was most likely what she was paying attention to. I didn't want to interrupt her thoughts again, in case my disturbance would make her miss something vital, like Edward getting himself into trouble. That was the last thing I wanted to do. I noticed the air around me was getting musty and stale. We must have been getting farther and farther into the tunnel…

"It's safe to run now," Alice said finally. "No one's going to hear us or bother us for a while. No need to take our time getting to safety." Her facial expression did not resolve from the tension that seemed planted on her face. I wanted to see her blissful again, almost as much as I wanted to see Edward's crooked smile.

I didn't get a chance to say anything that could lighten the mood. We were off only a few moments after she had finished her sentence. It was an eerie feeling going so quickly in absolute darkness. Alice still held my hand, though, even more tightly. We ran for at least two hours…

Then suddenly, we stopped. Alice was creeping up, focusing even more before. I tried listening intently, for some disturbance in the silent atmosphere. All I could hear was my heavy breathing. It wasn't the running that tired me; it was the fear and suspense that kept my short, unsteady breaths so loud and disrupting.

But I heard nothing as she towed me a few feet forward. She let go of my hand and I shoved my back into the wall. If danger were here, at least my back would be protected. I heard a loud sound, like rock pushing against another rock. After the screech, came a blinding light. I shielded my face from the terrifying light, and then allowed my eyes to adjust. When I could see again, the commotion had ceased, and Alice was in the small room that the tunnel opened up to. I quickly shoved myself through the small opening, not wanting my back to be exposed for too long. She closed the door again after me as I stumbled past her.

I took a look around the room for the first time, and it wasn't anything out of ordinary. It looked like a small shack, with covered windows and abandoned clutter.

"Where are we now, Alice?"

"We had to choose a place that was not a common vampire home. We didn't want any other vampires knowing about it," Alice explained. "That's why we chose somewhere sunny. Of course, the windows must be covered because of the sun, but no other vampires would think to look here. That's why it's so safe."

I gave her an impatient look. She was definitely avoiding the actual answer. Perhaps this had been what she had been keeping to herself all along. All her evasive maneuvers could not work forever. She would have to answer.

She saw the demanding expression on my face and let out a huge sigh. "Phoenix," she answered dryly. Now I knew why she had tried to keep it from me.

I buried my face into my palms and let out uneven breaths. "Why?" I sobbed. I wanted with my whole soul to be human again. I wanted to hug my troubled mother. I imagined her smiling, childish face contorted into ugly despair. I wanted to be able to cry without the awkward feeling of dry tear ducts. I wanted so badly to hold her in my arms. And Charlie…

"Mom, mom, mom," I crooned. "Charlie, Charlie…Edward!" I was panicking now. "Where's Edward? I want to see him! I need him, Alice! Oh mom, mom, mom. I'm so sorry mom." I could feel the discomfited tension around the room from the gibberish spilling out of my mouth, but I didn't care. I just wanted Edward to come and hold me while I waited for the shock of Alice's news to fade off.

She pulled me closer and tucked my head under her chin. "Don't worry, Bella." She whispered to me. "I'm so sorry."

I now felt sudden remorse. I was hurting everyone around me with the hideous emotions that spilled out of me. I had to find a way to quit affecting everyone around me while I mourned over what my 'death' did to everyone.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I'm fine now. I just needed to get over the shock," I lied. Deep down, I don't think I was anywhere near fine. I decided not to make any decisions yet until later. I didn't want Alice to see what I wanted to do. Right now, I just imagined myself deciding to let everything go, and be happier. That's what she needed to see.

The corners of her lips moved up slightly as the vacant expression on her face told me she was seeing the future. I had pleased her.

She let go of me and sat down on an old chair, taking her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed a number and pressed it to her ear. I closed my eyes and waited for her to speak. I tried to distract my mind, so I wouldn't think about whatever I was planning to do later.

"Hey Edward, it's me," she said quickly. His beautiful name caught my attention, and I tried really hard to hear his voice on the other side of the line. "Yes, I told her." She paused and let him react to her response. "Don't be like that Edward! She told me she was fine. She's trying really hard to let it go." The expression on her face looked disgruntled. Another long pause, and then a sigh escaped her perfect lips. "Fine. Here she is," Alice muttered dryly as she handed me the phone.

I accepted it eagerly and pushed it to the side of my face. "Edward?"

"Hi Bella," his voice came, making my breathing stagger. "How are you doing?"

"Um…" What could I say to him that would satisfy him, yet not sound false in my voice? "I'm fine. Still getting over the shock," I added, hoping it would justify the lie that broke out through my tone.

"That's good to hear," he paused. I knew he detected the falsehood. "Bella, the Volturi just left. They weren't here for very long, though. Maybe five minutes." His voice got a little frantic. "Bella, they're looking for you."

I didn't know what to say to this. The silence that followed pained us both. "Bella? Are you there?"

"Yes," I croaked. "How did they know to find me? How did they know I was alive?"

Now his tone sounded furious, and it frightened me. "Rosalie let it slip that you weren't dead. She thought it was helping me, defending me. She thought they would leave me alone if they knew you weren't murdered. Boy, was she wrong. They're looking for you."

More silence.

"We sent them in the wrong direction of course, but they're not stupid. Tell Alice that I'm going to meet her in the middle of the tunnel. It will take us about an hour each, but it's better than one of us taking at least two. I'll see you both in a while."

"Okay," I assured him. I saw my chance and I was going to take it. But I had to distract myself until Alice was too far away to do anything.

"Good. Love you, Bella," he whispered sweetly.

"Love you too, Edward. Bye." I hated deceiving him, but I couldn't think of any other way to take care of what I needed to take care of. I heard him say goodbye and then the phone clicked.

"Alice," I looked at my hands, trying not to make the lie seem obvious. "Edward wanted me to tell you to meet him halfway so you can discuss what is going to be done." When I saw her expression, I tried to soothe her. "Don't worry about me. He told me it would be better if I stayed here and calmed myself down."

She nodded and did not waste time. She pushed the boulder out of the way, and was gone before I could smile to myself for being successful. I decided I should wait a half an hour before I made any decisions; just to be sure nobody was going to interfere.

I pushed the stone back into place, and paced back and forth. Now was the time I really wished I could sleep, even though I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep at a time like this anyways. I mostly wanted to relieve the tension that I felt in the atmosphere. A wave of guilt flowed through me as I thought about my deception. Alice and Edward were going to be so upset about what I was about to do…

Enough time had passed that I felt safe to plan things out. I put a cloak around me, careful not to expose any skin. I didn't want to attract any attention to myself that would defeat the purpose of doing this in a stealthy fashion. I slowly creaked open the door, and slid out, unnoticed. I soon realized that I had no reason to conceal myself. It was dark now, and the sun wasn't out to work against me.

It took me a while to figure out where I was, but when I did, I knew exactly how to get where I was going. I slid around the corner where the ballet studio once stood, ignoring the police tape that bordered the crime scene. Casually, I hid myself again, and saw that I was where I wanted to be. Renee's house was just within my grasp…


	6. Temptations

Chapter 6: Temptations

**Chapter 6: Temptations**

Renee was on the couch sleeping around a pile of trash, including leftover fastfood and used tissues. She lay awkwardly, with her leg wrapped around the back of the couch, and she was clinging to something as if her life depended on it. I crept forward, and caught a glimpse of what it was: a picture of me.

I saw her stir, and I quietly retreated. I could tell she was struggling, but I had no idea what I could do about it. I was desperately fighting the urge to go wrap my arms around her, but there was something more that kept me away. I knew I would wake her up but that wasn't what really terrified me. I was afraid of what the monster inside me would make me do. I was afraid I would try to murder her.

That thought sent a shiver down my spine, and at the same time, a wave of pleasure. I wanted to kill her; wanted her blood.

_Stop that! _I commanded myself. _Oh mom! Stop, stop, stop! _I covered my ears with my hands, hoping it would make everything go away. This was worse than leaving without getting to say goodbye. I knew I had to leave immediately, but I didn't know if I would ever get the chance to see her again. I knew I had to do what I could to not erase her.

_Mom, _I started, _keep sleeping. Have good dreams and don't worry about me anymore. _Would this work? I surely hoped so. _Mom, I'm still here. Don't let them believe that I'm dead. I know you don't believe it. I'm still here! Don't let go._

Again, came awkward sobs. It had been completely silent for so long, the sound of it startled me. My mom was a silent, light sleeper. She stirred again, and I knew that I had pushed my luck. She sat up and stretched her legs out, brushing all the crumpled tissues onto the floor. After she rubbed her eyes, she jumped up and ran to the phone.

I used her distraction as my chance to leave unnoticed. I was out of sight just after I heard her say, "Charlie! She's alive!"

All I could think to do was run. I knew Edward would be fuming when I showed my face again, and I couldn't even imagine the danger that I had just created with my worthless pleas. I was as good as dead to her; I even wished I were dead. I could never face her again being the monster that I was.

I tried to think about nothing at all as I turned into the almost familiar path that led to the hideaway room. I could hear Edward muttering angrily to myself and I stopped in my tracks.

_Edward, don't be mad at me. You would have done the same._ I didn't know if the last were true, but it didn't matter. He wouldn't be angry with me anymore. I was beginning to love this ability of mine.

He met me by the door and I half expected to see angry features sprawled across his face, even though I had told him not to be frustrated with me. My manipulation had worked though. His face looked gentle, but also worried.

He pulled me to him and cupped my face in his hands. His face was only inches away from mine, but he didn't lean in to kiss me. "Why?" was all he said.

"I'm sorry Edward. I had to…"

"I'm not mad at you, Bella. I'm just worried. You could have…" I was glad he hadn't finished his thought. I had already tried to push that possibility out of my head.

"Edward, I did something terrible. I don't know why, it just sort of happened." I finally met his gaze and wished I hadn't. He looked very confused and even more worried than before.

"I told her that I was still alive." I buried my face into his chest after I said that, trying to hide myself from the shame that I felt. "I commanded her to believe that it was all a misunderstanding." Edward was still silent, and it was scaring me. The seconds ticked by before another word was shared between any of us.

"Where's Alice?" I finally asked, reluctantly being the one to break the silence.

"She's staying with the rest of them. Carlisle gave me permission to disappear with you until we figure out what's going to happen." I glanced up at him again but he was looking away. His arms had somehow found their way to my waist.

"Edward, I can't stay here much longer," I squeaked. _Please never keep your eyes off me, so I will not be tempted to try to find her again._ This tactic seemed more proficient.

He just nodded, and leaned in to kiss me. Even though he was fretting about the predicament we were in, his kisses were getting more and more passionate. Our lips molded together with perfect movement. One of his hands caressed my cheek and the other was on the small of my back. Everywhere he touched me seemed to feel alive.

Ironically enough, I was the one to break the kiss this time. I was usually complaining about how abruptly they usually end. But I couldn't think straight when his lips were pressed against mine. I needed to figure out how I was going to get myself out of the new mess I had just created for myself.

I retreated and sat down on the ground with my back against the wall, hugging my knees and putting my face down. He sat down right next to me and was suddenly perfectly still. He closed his eyes and it seemed as though he was asleep, though I knew better. I wish I could sleep, but I knew that it was sadly impossible.

If I wanted to be anywhere but here, I had to think fast. Daylight would be coming soon, and it wouldn't be a good idea to waste a day that we could have been escaping and becoming even more invisible.

"Edward, could you help me please? If we want to leave before the sun comes out, we have to think of a plan!"

"Bella, honey, we have as much time as we need. Don't worry about anything. Alice will call me if something is going out of order." He tapped his head symbolically and smiled that crooked little smile that made me melt.

"Can you at least start thinking about how we could get out of this mess?" I was still worried, but I allowed my voice to get calmer. I smiled at him, wondering at how I could have ever fretted about anything when he smiled at me like that.

He took note of my relief and took advantage of it. When his lips were against mine, moving with mine, I let all my worry and grief flow out of me. It was unnecessary and unneeded.

"I love you," he breathed, making my lips shift with his when he whispered.

"Love you too," I gasped, and I let my hands travel through his reddish brown tresses.

I heard some sort of buzzing noise, and it caught me off guard. Then I felt Edward's phone vibrating through his pocket. He reluctantly let his face fall from mine, and answered the cell.

"Hello," he answered in an annoyed tone. I tried to listen to the other side, but I could tell whoever it was on the other line was deliberately making it impossible for me to hear. Even Edward played along, and he was beginning to talk back in hushed tones. He stood up and walked over to the other side of the room.

"They _what?_" Edward asked incredulously, a little louder than I expected. Furious lines took their place on his face again, making me shudder in fear. His nostrils flared as he took in the information that he apparently did not want to hear.

"I don't know, Carlisle. I'll have to figure that out myself. What do you want us to do then?" There was a long pause, as Edward waited for Carlisle's response. He didn't even bother to say goodbye, and he clicked the phone shut.

"Bella, I have more bad news."

I stood up instantly, wishing that he was only kidding, and he had good news to share.

"The Volturi are holding Alice hostage until you and I show our faces." He gracefully and swiftly swept across the room, and caught me just in time, before I could allow myself to collapse on the floor.


	7. Plans

Chapter 7: Plans

**Chapter 7: Plans**

Edward knew better than to slow me down now. I was running full speed down the eerie tunnel that was surrounded by darkness. I had told Edward that we needed to find the Volturi at once; we needed to save Alice. I didn't even care if that meant the Volturi would make me work for them. I couldn't stand to think of how guilty I would feel if she never got to return because of me.

I also knew that Edward had some objections to this unplanned attempt to free Alice. He didn't want us to get separated because of the Volturi. He also thought that we should plan the whole thing out before we made such hasty decisions. But I didn't care about any of that right now. All I could think to do was save Alice. Nothing else was important.

It was about two hours until Edward and I came to the other side of the tunnel. Jasper was waiting for us, waiting to move the painting aside so our mission could begin. I heard a funny noise escape Jasper's lips. A growl? I couldn't meet his gaze; he must have been furious with me.

I looked up at Edward, expecting some comfort. But he wasn't looking at me. I could have sworn I saw him scowling at Jasper. I elbowed him, trying to knock some sense into him. I was surprised that the force behind the nudge I had given him had made him stagger back a few steps.

When I was a human, I could punch him as hard as I could and it wouldn't affect him in the least. It just ended up hurting me. But now I was stronger and I had to be careful. I wouldn't want to actually hurt Edward. Even with this new knowledge, it was difficult for me to imagine ever being able to physically hurt Edward.

Jasper was definitely not himself. His face looked drained of life and his eyes were empty. I gave him a meaningful look, as if to say that I was going to get Alice back, but I didn't think he caught it. It was like he was looking at me, but not really seeing anything.

I decided that maybe I should try verbally. "Jasper, I'm going to bring her back. Don't worry, the Volturi can have me!" I felt Edward tense next to me but I ignored him. Jasper just vaguely nodded, turned around, and disappeared. I tried to chase after him, to comfort him, but Edward held me back.

"Not now, Bella," Edward whispered, slowly releasing his hold on me. "Nothing you say can comfort him right now. Let's go find her." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I guess," was my reply. I towed him into the room and located Carlisle. He looked eager to get his daughter back.

"Hello Bella, Edward," he began. "What are you two going to do?"

"Actually Carlisle, I was hoping you would have a plan for us," Edward told him, ignoring me bouncing up and down in anxiety. "We know we can trust you."

Carlisle looked thoughtful for only a moment before he replied. "We need to split up to make this work." He looked up at me and then moved his gaze to Edward. "Edward and I will go to the Volturi. I'm an old friend of theirs, and Edward can try to convince them that he will join them."

"Carlisle, I…" I started, but he raised his hand to silence me.

"The rest of you can stay here and wait for further words."

"Just wait a minute!" Jasper yelled, startling me and making me jump back into Edward's chest. I hadn't heard him make an appearance. "I'm not going to sit back and wait to see if you're plan is successful or not!" I was glad to see that the distance in his eyes were gone, but I wasn't sure if I was too eager to welcome this furious rage.

"I understand how you would be anxious, Jasper, but we need to think clearly. If you left to save Alice, we don't know what you would do in order to get her back. You could put the rest of us in jeopardy, or kill yourself. I wouldn't want to take that risk." Carlisle still seemed very calm; he was good at putting a poker face on.

"I understand. But what if Esme was the one kidnapped? Would you want someone else to do the rescuing," Jasper exclaimed impatiently.

"If it worked out best, yes. I would want Esme, as well as everyone else in this family, to be safe."

"Sorry, I asked the wrong person. Edward, if Bella were the one," Jasper began, and settled down a little more when he caught Edward's expression. "Wouldn't you want to be the one to bring her back to safety?"

"Of course." He frantically looked down into my eyes and then up at Carlisle's. "He has a point."

Carlisle said nothing, letting a long thoughtful sigh escape his lips. "Very well," he said finally. "What do you propose we do then, Jasper?"

"I say I go to Volterra all by myself and let them have me, so Alice can be free."

"Jasper," Edward sighed, "the Volturi aren't stupid. They took Alice so they could force us to give up Bella."

"Then we can give Bella to them! I don't mind bringing her along."

"NO!" Edward snarled.

"Edward, this might be a good idea. I don't see any other way we could do this."

He now looked hurt, as he whispered, "No."

"How about you go with her too then?" Jasper asked, clearly annoyed with all this delay. "You both can join the Volturi _together _if that floats your boat. But we need to get Alice."

I was too stressed and worried to allow Jasper's words to sting, so I decided to eagerly look up at Carlisle. He looked like he was analyzing something in his head.

"I don't know if that would be necessary," he said slowly. "I think that there is a chance that they would compromise with me." His eyes looked troubled, and I could tell he was avoiding Edward's gaze. "So Bella, Edward, Jasper, and I will go to Volterra and talk some sense into them. Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme can stay here in case anything happens." His tone let everyone know that it was decided. The plan was official.

And Edward was not pleased at all about any of it. I tried to give him a reassuring glance, but it didn't seem to ease the tension. I was really excited and eager to get started.

"When do we start?" Jasper asked impatiently. He was sitting down now, allowing his fingers to lightly drum on the table.

"We leave when the sun starts to set. If we start from Phoenix, rather than here, we can get there much faster. But right now the sun will be to bright for comfort, and I don't want the Volturi to have to step in before we're prepared." Esme was now at Carlisle's side and she was clinging to him as if she would never see her again. I've never seen such a desperate look in her eyes, and it made me worry a little. I felt a tremor roll down my spine and Edward tightened his grip on me.

_Don't be ridiculous, _I told myself. _You'll be with Edward. That's all that matters. _

"Let's head over to the shack in Phoenix now, then," I insisted, already pushing the large painting aside.

"Patience," Edward warned me, but he never let go of me as I walked into the dark corridor and ran at full speed to the other side. I knew we wouldn't be able to leave yet, but I was too anxious for my own good.

I heard Edward mumble something unintelligible, but I tried to ignore it, not letting it damper on my mood. I didn't know exactly what it was that had me so bubbly, but it most likely had to be about the fact that Edward was coming with me, and the thrill of going on an adventure.

I hugged Edward tighter as I thought about what we were about to do.


	8. Commencement

Chapter 8: Commencement

**Chapter 8: Commencement**

It seemed like forever until the sun finally decided to hide itself and the moon took its place, accompanied by a few lone stars. When Edward decided that it was finally dark enough for us to escape, I was nearly jumping out of my skin, I was so excited.

We walked slowly at first, keeping up with a normal, human pace, and I could now see why Edward was so impatient when he had to walk at this boring tempo. I noticed the path that I had taken earlier, which led to Renee's house. I tried as hard as I could to push the very thought that was edging into my mind to the back of my head. I would _not_ be caught making things even worse.

Instead, I let my thoughts wander to the plans we had for tonight, and I allowed myself to think of Alice. I shivered as I thought about what the Volturi could want from her, or what they might be doing to take advantage of her ability.

Edward must have felt my anxiety because he tightened his hold on me. Jasper growled at us as he took the lead intolerantly and I felt a strange surge of pity wash through me. I felt sympathetic towards him; all he wanted was _his _Alice. And I would do whatever I could to bring her back for him.

I could feel the impatience leaking out of me and I thought I would burst when finally, Edward stopped us, and he was helping me into a bright red Ferrari F430.

"Can you be any more inconspicuous?" I asked him sarcastically.

"It's pretty fast," he chuckled, clearly amused by my irritation. "Check out the F1 style switches on the steering wheel!" I had no idea what he was talking about, and the confusion on my face no doubt added to the amusement.

"Yeah, there's an engine start button and a switch that controls the car's dynamics." Jasper's words surprised me. I didn't expect him to talk to me so casually. He must be really proud of the car.

"Look at you, Mister Michael Schumacher," I said dryly.

All three of them chuckled as Carlisle put the car into life, and it seemed like we went from 0 to 100 miles per hour in a matter of seconds.

His driving didn't scare me the way it used to when Edward gunned the streets while I was still human, but it made me feel uneasy. I felt like we would get caught for speeding any moment now. I did know that Edward would let us know if any police officers were close enough to even see us, let alone catch us, but I couldn't help the nagging in my head that made me cling on to the concept of abiding traffic laws. Charlie was a police chief after all.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as the painful memory of my dad sank in like a thousand angry daggers stabbing at my aching heart. Edward tensed and turned to look at me. I felt completely embarrassed as the awkward sobs returned, and tried to look away.

He stubbornly took my face into his hands and leaned in so his face was only inches from mine, and almost all the pain immediately disappeared as I gazed into his alluring eyes.

"What's bothering you love?" He asked with a guarded but compelling voice.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just worried about Alice," I lied. Edward didn't need to feel guiltier than he already did about me becoming a vampire; which wasn't even his fault.

"How come I don't believe you?" he asked, closing the distance between us. It was easy to forget the pain when he was kissing me like this, which was most likely his motive for doing so in the first place. When he pulled away, the pain was so distant, all I could think of was Edward. I hugged him even more tightly, and laid my head on his chest.

"Seatbelt," he teased me, but I ignored him. Like I needed a seatbelt. Even if I weren't a vampire, Edward would never let anything happen to me.

Even at the speed we were going, it surprised me how quickly we arrived at the airport. Edward got out of the Ferrari and gracefully swept over to my side, opening the door for me. He kissed me on the forehead, and took my hand, leading me as far away from people as he could.

I didn't understand what the overwhelming urge to go on a killing frenzy was all about. I thought that my thirst should be under control after hunting. I looked up at Edward with an anxious expression and he seemed to understand. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist securely. I wasn't going anywhere. He would make sure of that.

Carlisle seemed to understand my struggle as well, and he made sure we were able to sit in a more secluded spot on the plane.

I was still struggling to remain calm, and fighting the urge to murder all the people on the plane, so naturally, my mind wasn't focused on Alice for once. Which in a way was really relaxing. Not including the attractive idea of quenching my thirst.

I didn't realize how much I missed the ability to close my eyes and sleep. I was really bored, which didn't help keeping my mind off of the anxiety. I whispered to Edward that I wanted to use the restroom.

He looked up at me skeptically and laughed. "Maybe I should come with you," he added incredulously.

Then it dawned on me. How stupid could I be? Vampires can't actually _use _the bathroom. What a lame excuse I was using.

Edward most likely assumed that I was trying to be by myself so I could go on a killing spree. I had to clear everything up.

"Edward," I whispered so lowly so no one else could eavesdrop. "I want to see something."

He didn't seem convinced, but he stood up and led me to the small bathroom, never letting go of my hand. I could tell he was utterly confused.

"What are you up to, Isabella Marie Swan?"

It really wasn't something to get worked up about. If I were human, I would be blushing at the thought of how stupid it all was. I just wanted to see my reflection again.

"Edward, this seems stupid but," I began, playing with our hands, "I wanted to see the color of my eyes."

I thought I heard him exhale. "So, no plans to eat anybody?" His voice was rigid, but I could tell that he was relieved that it didn't seem too serious.

"Oh, well I thought about that, but I figured that you wouldn't know how to fly a plane. Just in case I killed them _all_." I punched his arm playfully and let him check to see if the bathroom was empty before he could trust me completely.

"Oh let it go, Edward. I'm not going to hurt anyone." I could tell that my voice was starting to sound hysterical, and I inwardly cursed at myself.

When I finally closed the door around me, I almost started crying again. I was extremely thankful that my tear ducts were dry, and there was no chance of exposing unwanted tears, but I knew Edward was smarter than that. I was miserable and he knew it.

I thought I would love being a vampire. Ever since I knew what Edward was, I wanted to be one too, so I could always be with him. But I hated the way my thirst drove my emotions.

I looked up into the mirror and nearly gasped at what I saw. I had only hunted once, never once tasting human blood, and already, it was showing through my eyes. They were still crimson, of course, but they had a tint of ocher to them, that reminded me of Edward. I smiled as I realized that someday, all the red would be gone, and I really would look like Edward, in a way.

It was true. I remembered being struck by my own beauty before, when I first gazed upon myself in a mirror after the transformation. But at that point, I was scared of myself. Now that I could fully grasp what I was, I could admire myself more closely. My skin was the same, chalky pale complexion as Edward's. I felt like I could now, finally, be somewhat worthy of having him be all mine.

I stepped out of the tiny bathroom and saw Edward apprehensively waiting for me. I smiled, trying to comfort him, and he smiled back; his breathtaking uneven smile that I fell in love with.

"You look beautiful, stop fretting," he told me. I shot him a defiant stare, and then felt the corners of my lips lift again. I couldn't believe it. I would be able to spend the rest of my life with the man I loved.

He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead, took my hand, and led me to sit down again. The rest of the way to New York went by quickly, for I spent it in his arms, inhaling his sickly sweet skin and cuddling against his iron chest. I only hoped the next plane ride could be this exhilarating.

**Thanks for all the helpful reviews. It took me a long time to write the 7****th**** chapter, but I'm much more motivated now. I will try to stay persistent with my writing. It is one of my goals to write a chapter a day, but I can't make any promises. By the way, the link to a picture of the red Ferrari is on my site.**

**Love**

**Liz**


	9. Volturi

Chapter 9: Volturi

**Chapter 9: Volturi **

As much as I loved spending those two plane rides with Edward, I was relieved when we finally landed in Florence. Of course, Carlisle stole a silver Hyundai Tiburon, and was speeding through the streets a little faster than necessary. I couldn't pay attention to any of the scenery flashing by with the speed we were going, but I didn't want to take my eyes off of Edward's angel face anyways.

Eventually, when we were in Volterra, we couldn't travel at the insane speed any longer, because weaving inside and out of cars became impossible. We didn't have to wait long though before Carlisle recognized one of the Volturi's guards.

He rolled down the window and the guard stepped up so they could greet each other. "Aro has been waiting for you," he quickly said in hushed tones. "Follow me."

Carlisle didn't even bother to roll the window back up. He simply parked the car on the side (making some of the people driving in the traffic very angry) and followed the guard. Jasper was right next to Carlisle in a heartbeat, and Edward helped me get out and go at our own pace. I wasn't familiar with any of my surroundings, and my excitement was suddenly replaced with fear as we crept along through dark alleys.

I didn't know what to expect with these strange vampires, their eyes even more tinged with red than mine. I dropped my head and allowed my eyes to focus on the ground of which we walked on.

I forced myself not to conjure up any ideas of what I thought _might_ or _would_ happen. I tried to focus on putting one foot in front of the other, and think of nothing at all. Surprisingly enough, it worked, and we entered into a huge, palace-like building with spacious rooms and high ceilings. The walls were off-white, and the floor was a gray carpet. It all looked completely medieval.

Edward chuckled under his breath at my response to our surroundings, but it didn't relieve the tension that was in the air. Even his lighthearted mood couldn't convince me that we weren't in danger.

"Ah, they've finally arrived," said a high, reedy voice, which forced me to jerk my head up. A beautiful angel face was looking up at me, with wide eyes, and her lips seemed to shift into a pout. She had short-cut hair that was a pale brown. Her eyes narrowed and her lips moved into a devilish grin.

"Jane," Edward addressed her. I couldn't stand looking into her crimson eyes, so I focused on the elevator that she was standing behind. It wasn't long before the elevator doors opened again and the little boyish girl led us into a smaller room that resembled a reception area. We passed a marble desk, and were in another flamboyant hall.

There were golden doors at the end of the hallway, but Jane ignored them and led us through a wooden door. I tried to forget about the fact that we were going through a familiar place as the sewers and the dark alleyway. Before I knew it, we were exposed to another room, brighter, and more spacious than the previous one. Jane ran off and greeted a young boy who looked like her twin, and they embraced warmly.

"Bella! I am so pleased to meet you!" A voice boomed, echoing in the steeple-shaped room. "I knew you would want to visit us! Alice saw it, you know."

I searched for the face that teased with me as if we were best friends, and I didn't actually see anyone until his face was inches towards mine. When I saw his face, I unintentionally allowed a gasp to escape my lips. It definitely was _not_ what I expected to see.

His features were perfect, but it wasn't unnaturally beautiful like any of the vampires I grew to know. And his eyes were red, with deep black irises, but they were foggy.

"And Carlisle!" He exclaimed, gliding over to his friend and slapping him on the back with affection. "This truly is unexpected!" His warm smile didn't comfort me. It seemed like he was hiding something, or too happy for his own good. He had kidnapped my friend, my _sister_. It definitely was _not_ a "happy" matter.

"Dear friend, we have much to discuss," Carlisle told him, and I inwardly thanked him for not getting off-task.

"Of course, I did not forget. Do you mind?" Aro held his hand out, and this gesture surprised me. What was he doing?

Carlisle held his hand up as well, and I thought I was missing something. It was only a minute before Aro nodded and muttered, "I see." They dropped hands.

It was another long minute before Aro said anything. I looked at Carlisle's face, and it looked composed, unruffled.

"I'm terribly sorry, beloved friend, but I can't help you. You see, Alice has helped me so much, and I'm much too selfish to give her up. However, if you miss her that bad, you can join me as well," he offered. Jasper snarled angrily at him from behind me. I had almost forgotten his presence.

In just a matter of seconds, he collapsed on the floor and was shrieking in terror, writhing in pain. I tried to jump down and help him, but Edward was holding me, restraining me from doing so.

"Jane, dear, that's enough," Aro glanced up at the little girl, and she frowned up at him. When she stopped looking at Jasper, he had the chance to stand up and compose himself. I peeked up at Edward with questioning eyes, and his returning gaze seemed to tell me, "later."

I then looked at Carlisle, and he was giving me a significant look. I realized what he wanted me to do. I was to manipulate Aro to give me what I wanted... Alice.

_Carlisle, do you want me to manipulate him?"_

He wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking at Aro, but I caught a slight nod that was barely visible. I took that as a yes.

_Aro, you will give us Alice back, and you will not force any of us to do anything we do not want to do. You will let us leave in peace._

"Hmm," Aro sighed, appearing to think to himself. "Amazing. I never knew how that worked exactly. Thanks for showing me."

I just nodded, not caring to even smile at this odd man. I hoped it worked.

"Well, you can have Alice, but I was wondering…Jane, dear?"

"NO!" Edward shouted in terror, but Jasper held him back, so he couldn't instinctively throw himself in front of me.

I had no idea what was going on; it was all so confusing. I looked at Jane, and she was glaring at me in disapproval. Obviously, something I was doing was agitating her, which didn't bother me in the least. She gave me the creeps.

Edward grinned when he saw Jane's disgruntled expression. "It doesn't work on her," he muttered to himself.

"Oh bother, that really is _inconvenient,_" Aro said, letting his hand rest on Jane's shoulder. "I was hoping that Jane's talent would make it so your mind manipulation wouldn't work, but I suppose I did give my hopes up. You may have Alice, I guess." His expression lingered for a moment in disappointment, and then changed into amused. "That is an incredible talent you've got there, Bella."

"Thanks," I muttered darkly. I didn't like this place; I wanted to leave now.

"Felix, go fetch Alice for me, please."


	10. Visions

Chapter 10: Visions

**Chapter 10: Visions**

"Alice!" I shrieked when the sinister vampire named Felix brought her into the room. Jasper was already by her side, and I looked away, not wanting to interrupt their reunion. Edward was smiling at me, and he whispered in my ear that I did a good job.

"I was hoping that someone would get their ass kicked though. I was a little disappointed," he teased.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm a more reasonable person," I retorted, and his crooked smile shone on that perfect angel face of his.

"I have to talk to Bella! Now!" Alice squealed, and her tone let me know that what she needed to share with me was important.

Edward must have read her mind, because he nodded at Aro, and turned around to Carlisle. He was already saying goodbye, and I could feel my excitement bubbling over as the realization of our success hit me. We saved Alice!

I noticed how both Edward and Alice avoided shaking Aro's hand, or coming in contact with him in any way. They both knew something that they didn't particularly want any of the Volturi learning.

When we were out of finally out of the eerie place the Volturi called "home", Edward spun around to face me. He helped me into the car and then jumped right into an explanation.

"Alice saw a vision," he told me. I could tell that he was hesitant, even after he spoke the words.

"Don't freak out Bella, okay?" Alice pleaded. She was sitting in the back with Jasper, and I was in the front, next to Edward, who was driving. Carlisle graciously accepted the back seat.

"What are you talking about? Spit it out!"

"Okay…well…I sort of saw Victoria." The name of the redheaded vampire sent chills down my spine. She was James' mate. She probably wasn't too happy with any of us right now.

"And?"

"We saw her making the decision to kill your family. She thinks it will make you go looking for her so she can finish you off."

I felt Edward squeeze my hand, and I realized he was tensing. He just sat there, as motionless as a statue.

I squeezed his hand back, but it wasn't from tensing. It was from anger.

"Where is she now?" I inquired, trying to control the shakes that violently shook me.

"I think she's in Canada now, but she's planning on going to Port Angeles in a couple of days."

"What are we going to do? We have to do something!" I wanted to be louder, but my throat closed up and protested stubbornly.

"Wait a minute Bella. Let's think this through. She knows you're with us, and she knows she needs more help if she wants to defeat us. We can't just waltz over there and let her kill us! We need to plan it out!"

_I don't care! I'm leaving to go find her. Don't follow me and tell the others to leave me alone as well. If I die, at least I will die trying. _I ignored the stares that I felt boring into me. _They can't hurt me anyways, I can just tell them to leave me alone! Stop the car._

At that moment the car screeched to a halt, and I jumped out without another word. I knew Edward would explain to them what was going on. It was too dark now for anyone to see me, but I hid along a wall before I made my escape.

Running at full speed, I felt a wave of guilt wash over me. This was a terrible thing I was doing. I didn't even tell him that I love him! He must think I'm a horrible person!

_Oh well! It's too late to turn back now!_ I told myself. I knew I was right though. I had to do this and we would be too late if we waited to sort everything back now. Victoria was in Canada, so if she's taking her time, I might get there at around the same time that she arrives. I hoped she wasn't too close to the border already.

It wasn't long before I was at the airport, even without the help of a speedy sports car. If I was going to save my friends and family, I had to act now.

I wouldn't allow myself to think about what this might mean for Edward and me in the future. I knew he would be mad, but I hoped that he would forgive me eventually. When I boarded the plane, I sat in a seat that had no other passengers near it, and closed my eyes. It seemed like eons before the plane actually took off.

Then something happened. A young man decided that he would sit down right next to me. It didn't bother me at first, but then a couple of kids rushed down the aisle, making his scent hit me like a wrecking ball.

The impact was so forceful; I nearly jumped up and killed everyone on the plane! But I would not allow myself to do such a dreadful thing, so I spoke in his head, careful to try to make it sound like he was saying it to himself.

_I don't want to sit next to her. She looks like she might bite my head off! _I nearly laughed as if it were a joke._ I should leave and go sit next to that pretty lady over there._

The man looked at me, and I was careful not to meet his gaze, and then he peeked over at the girl I was talking about. He quickly stood up and nearly ran over to greet her. I couldn't help but to chuckle quietly under my breath.

I closed my eyes again and pretended to be sleeping, and even decided to put my coat on the seat next to me, so no one would want to sit there.

It was a peaceful plane ride all the way back to New York…

However, the plane ride to Port Angeles was mind-boggling as I let myself worry about every possible scenario that might actually take place.

When I got off the plane, the worries mysteriously went away. I was prepared for the worst, and so I wasn't afraid anymore.

_I shouldn't be afraid of someone as weak as Victoria._ I told myself. _Even if she has a whole army, I am stronger._ I inwardly scolded myself for acting so smug, but I then realized that attitude if I was going to defeat her. I needed to believe in myself.

I didn't know where she was, and I had no idea how to find her. I decided I would roam around Port Angeles first, because it wasn't that big of a town. If she were here, I would find her. If not, I would go check on Charlie and make sure Victoria wasn't setting foot anywhere near him.

It was only a couple of minutes; it seemed like, when something strange happened. It wasn't like on the plane, when the man sat next to me and I got a whiff of his scent. It was more powerful than any force I had ever even imagined!

It brought me back to the story Edward told me when he was explaining to me that I "smelled" better than other people to him; that I was the wine in a room full of stale beer, and he was the alcoholic.

I had not ever been able to imagine what it would be like to be that compelled to someone's "scent". I had realized that I hadn't actually quenched my thirst for several days now. And I was thirsty, which made this predicament even worse than it had to be. I couldn't think about self-control, I couldn't think about anything.

It all happened so fast. I raced towards the inconceivable scent and didn't even pause to see my victim as I drained the blood from his or her body.

When I was done, I looked up and saw the face of my prey. It definitely was _not_ what I expected.

I collapsed on the ground next to the cold, limp body, and allowed those awkward sobs that I hated escape me…


	11. Defeat

Chapter 11: Defeat

**Chapter 11: Defeat**

It was several minutes before I could get back on my feet. It wasn't whom I killed that was the cause for my depression, but the fact that I had slipped. I was determined to never taste human blood for the rest of my existence. On a sudden impulse, I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

It wasn't someone I was fond of…at all. It was that creepy, short man with dark hair. It was the man who followed me in this very town. Shudders ran down my spine as the memory of the terror I felt then came to me. It wasn't nearly as bad as how I felt now, though. He should have just killed me then.

I remembered how Edward came to save me then, pulling up in his Volvo. At that time, I felt so completely secure and happy, even if I was scared for my life a couple seconds before.

But Edward wasn't coming to save me. I had told him to stay away from me. I was glad he wasn't with me, though. I wouldn't want him to have to see what I just did. He would have been so disgusted with me. I couldn't shake the feeling though, that if he were there, he would have been able to stop me from the dreadful crime I had committed.

I stumbled forward and tried to turn my back on the dead man lying on the floor beside me. I was so miserable, that I wasn't even surprised by my clumsiness, being a vampire and all.

_Vampire. _That name sent a new set of shivers riding down my neck. I still couldn't comprehend the seriousness of what I had done. I had just robbed a man of his blood! His life! It didn't even matter to me that he was a despicable person. He still had a life to live!

I tried to push the image of the lifeless body lying on the ground, but it was too stubborn. I began running at full speed, not paying attention to any of my surroundings. I wouldn't even care if I ran into someone like Victoria. There was only one place I wanted to go.

It wasn't long before I arrived at the Cullen's house. Something was different though. The furniture was completely demolished and thrown about carelessly about the room. A spasm of fear went through me, but I soon checked myself. Even if Victoria were here, it wouldn't matter. I could just tell her to leave.

Something caught my eye on a broken piece of the dining room table. I went closer to investigate, and found out it was a note. It read, _"Edward, I hope you die! If you ever get the courage to come back after what you did to Bella, I will personally march over here and kick your ass myself! _

_Mike Newton_

_P.S. Have fun buying more furniture."_

I would have laughed if I weren't in such a down mood. I wish Mike would march over here and kill me, even though he wouldn't know how to, and wouldn't want to. Maybe if he knew what I was, he would gladly be rid of me.

I angrily grabbed the chunk of table that was supporting the hate note, and thrust it across the room, hitting the glass that made the wall. Glass shattered everywhere, making this place look more dreadful than before. I grimly headed towards the mess I made and collapsed on the broken glass. I could have waited here forever until someone came to find me.

If it were Charlie, or Mike Newton, they would find out I was a vampire and the Volturi would have to step in. But would that work? Hadn't I told them to leave me alone?

It didn't matter. I would just sulk here until I could figure out an easy death.

I didn't have to wait for long. I heard someone coming, and then Victoria stalked around the corner.

"How very interesting," she muttered darkly to herself. "I knew that your psychic friend would see me trying to kill your family, but I had no idea that you could manage to get yourself all by yourself. I spent a lot of time making enough newborn vampires to kill you and the Cullens. It obviously wasn't necessary. And you're a _vampire!_ That'll make the fight more enjoyable. It's too bad your boyfriend isn't here to watch, though."

She called me a vampire! My nostrils fumed and my mood suddenly flared up. I wouldn't let her kill me! I could find another way, even if that meant going back to Volterra to get the Volturi to kill me. I was _not_ going to give her the honor of winning.

A devilish grin spread across her face as she crept forward. I tried to get up, but I was too weak with distress to do anything. Maybe she was going to win after all.

She picked me up by my neck and threw me to the other side of the room. "Why aren't you even trying?" she screamed at me. "Fight back!" She kicked some large parts of the table at me.

"I…I can't…" _Leave me alone! Just go away and get the hell out of here!_ Her face was full of shock, and then she composed her features again. The menacing smile replaced it now, and she was walking forward still. The surprise must have shown on my face, for her smile widened.

My manipulation wasn't working. She was going to cut to the chase, and kill me. She was just within grasp when someone interrupted her.

"Hey! You promised us some fresh human blood! All you bring us is this pathetic vampire that can't even stand up a fight…"

I looked up to where the bass voice came from, and saw a young man with blonde hair, and deep, alluring crimson eyes. A newborn.

I heard a loud growl come from behind the entrance of the house, and some loud shouts. The blonde turned around and was gone in a flash. Victoria turned back around to glare at me and was gone.

I didn't know what to expect after she just left me there. But she didn't keep me wondering for long. She was back in a few minutes, with a frantic look on her face. She ran at me in full speed, but was stopped by someone.

Edward put himself between Victoria and me, and shoved her with enough force to make her fly across the room.

How could Edward be here? I had commanded him to not follow me. Somehow, he had gotten around it, just like Victoria had ignored my command. I had just gotten a hold of myself when I saw Edward doing something to Victoria. I wasn't sure what it was, but it looked like he was kissing her neck.

I didn't know what he was doing, but once her head was gone, I understood. He had just decapitated her.

I closed my eyes and tried to shut everything out. The last thing I needed was Edward to be here, and find out what I had done. I felt cold arms wrap around me, but the hands were too small to be Edward's.

_Oh no!_ I thought with horror. _They're all here_


	12. Weakness

Chapter 12: Weakness

**Chapter 12: Weakness**

"Bella, it's alright," Alice assured me in a soothing voice. Her small hand moved up and down my arm.

"How did you…?" I wanted to ask how they were able to ignore my command, but I couldn't find the words to ask it. Edward seemed to understand.

"Bella, we weren't really following you at first. You told us not to follow you, and you were going to Port Angeles. We went to Forks instead to make sure your Charlie was safe. When Alice saw you…saw you leave Port Angeles, we almost had to leave, but it was as if your power just wore off…"

I gasped in horror. Alice had seen what I had done. She no doubt told Edward about it…maybe even all of them! The horror turned to shame and I cowered into a ball, attempting to hide my face.

Edward pulled me into his arms in one lithe movement, and with one finger, gently lifted my chin so he could look into my eyes. I closed them, knowing the red was most likely more evident.

"Bella, you don't need to be afraid. Victoria's dead, and so are the other newborns." My eyes remained closed.

_No Edward. It's not her I was worried about. Didn't Alice tell you what I did? I'm a monster!_

I opened my eyes in time to catch him frowning, and I pushed away from him, trying to control those embarrassing sobs that I could sense approaching. He wouldn't let me go, and he pulled me in closer, securing me with his arms.

"It's nothing to worry about; it's too easy to slip. You didn't let anyone be there to help you. Don't live in the past, Bella. It's over now, and nothing is coming to hurt you."

_Oh Edward! But I'm so ashamed!_

"Don't be. You're being ridiculous!" I could see his crooked smile playing graciously across his face. "When will you ever learn to accept yourself for the way you are?" He was still teasing, but I could feel a hint of seriousness in his tone.

Maybe I was being foolish. This was what I was now, so why not make the most of it? This _was _what I wanted all along, wasn't it? Embarrassment flooded through me as I realized how stupid I had been acting since I had become a vampire. I finally had what I wanted, and I was being completely ungrateful! Of course it was going to be hard! Edward had warned me about that. But I had ignored that and moped around, even after I had gotten what I had truly sought after all along!

I tried to give him the warmest smile I could give, and stood to my feet with his help. "You're right," I told him. "Forgive me for my foolishness."

"You're forgiven," he chuckled, showing me his lopsided smile.

"I still have questions," I started. "I still don't understand how you were able to ignore my command and all…"

Edward sighed and his face became mockingly serious. "Well, I had a theory, but I figured I should test it out before I told you what it was."

I eyed him warily, and he jumped into his "experiment".

"All you need to do is order me to do something."

I didn't know what I wanted him to do, so I made him do something hilarious. _Jump up and down, rub your belly, and pat your head at the same time._

He smiled, and reluctantly began making a fool of himself. I could hear Alice giggling behind me.

"Tell me to stop so I can tell you my theory!"

_But I don't want you to stop. I think I can wait._

He eyed me darkly and I laughed as I told him to stop.

"Well, okay, here's my theory." The laughing stopped and his voice picked up a serious tone. "What you did in Port Angeles…how did that make you feel?"

_Who are you, Dr. Phil?_

"I'm being serious, Bella. How did it make you feel?"

"Well, ashamed, sort of." _Or a lot. _"And kind of depressed, I guess." Sharing my feelings has always been uncomfortable for me.

"How long do you think that lasted?"

"Until you knocked some sense into me…"

"And you feel better now?"

"Yes…not panicked, that's for sure. And I feel happy, I guess."

"Ah…" was all he said.

"What?"

"It seems to be that when you are overstressed or over emotional, you are not in control of your power," he informed me matter-of-factly.

It took me a while before I could respond, and it all seemed so obvious. "Well that really sucks, doesn't it?" I teased. "I seem to be overemotional all the time!"

He laughed heartily and I allowed myself to laugh with him. It sounded hysteric, but it was better than what I felt about ten minutes ago.

"Did you see what Mike Newton wrote to you?"

"No, what did he want?"

"Oh, just a friendly little note that he felt he should share with you." I walked over to retrieve the note, never letting go of his hand.

"Is he the one that ruined our furniture?" I nodded to answer him. "How convenient. We've wanted to remodel, and it seems he has already helped us with the first step. Next time I see him I'll thank him."

He laughed again as he quickly read the note aloud, so Alice could listen to it too.

Edward suddenly stopped what he was doing, and shot a significant glance at Alice. She nodded and then he turned around to see me. I could feel him tensing.

"Stay here," he muttered, and he left, following Alice out the door.

I was freaking out. What could they possibly be doing? Victoria was dead, and no one could be here to hurt us. Maybe Mike was coming to fulfill his promise. I shuddered as I imagined what would happen if Mike saw me here.

I heard a shriek come from Alice, and I quickly ran to the door.

Edward was struggling on the ground, writhing in pain. I kneeled down next to him and tried to help him up. I looked up and saw Jane smiling evilly down on him.

"No!" I screamed. All around me, two or three members of the Volturi each were holding each of the Cullens down, and Edward was being tortured with his mind.

_STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! _I screamed in my head. None of them budged.


	13. Surrender

Chapter 13: Surrender

**Chapter 13: Surrender**

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, Bella," Jane snickered. "But your power seemed to have worn off." When she smiled it made me quiver violently.

"Why…why did you come? I…I thought you were supposed to…to stay away from us," I managed to utter, even more terrified than before. Two Volturi members or guards held each one of the Cullens. The intruders held their faces very close to their captives' necks, threatening to kill them at any given moment. Except for Edward, who was still shuddering on the floor from what Jane had done to him.

"Well actually, we didn't come for you. We came so we could get a handle on some of the newborns that have been mysteriously popping up all of a sudden. We followed a particular one here, and found you instead," answered Jane in a sinister voice.

"What are the odds?" I murmured to myself.

"Now, you must know there's only one way for you and your family to walk out of this alive," said Jane calmly. "And I'm guessing you know what that is…"

_No!! Just leave us alone!!_

She dropped my gaze and glared down at Edward, and he shuddered more violently. She was torturing him!

"Just leave him alone!! You can have me! Just leave them all alone!"

"Good girl," sneered Jane. "Aro will be very pleased. Let's just keep it to ourselves how we got you to agree, okay?"

I saw her evil grin again, and knew that if I said no, she would hurt Edward again. I nodded quite shakily, and bent down to touch Edward's arm. He stared back at me with pleading eyes.

_"I'm sorry Edward, I have to. They would have killed you all!"_

He shook his head and buried his face into his hands. "I'd rather be dead," I thought I heard him say, but it was hard to hear, for his words were muffled. I sobbed again, with no tears escaping my eyes.

"You said goodbye, now I think it's time to go." Jane was impatient to get back to Volterra and show Aro what she did.

I shook my head, but two, strong arms were pulling me up. They weren't going to let me really say goodbye! I struggled to be free, but it was no use. I would never see them again.

I spoke to the minds of all the Cullens, telling them goodbye and to not worry about me. I saved Edward's goodbye for last.

_Edward, I love you. Please understand...it's the only way. I'll be safe; don't worry about anything. Goodbye._

There was so much more I wanted to say, but I had no opportunity. After I said my goodbyes, he tried to stand up, and run to get me, but the Volturi were faster. We were gone in only a moment, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the betrayed look in his eyes again.

It seemed like we arrived in Volterra all too fast. I didn't want to face anyone at the time, but Jane led me straight to Aro, and he was beaming with pleasure when he saw me walking gloomily beside her.

"My dear! I can't even begin to express how overjoyed I am to see you here! You will make a lovely addition to our _family._" The way he said family sent shivers down my spine. _My _family was the Cullens. He would never take their place.

I snapped my mouth closed, and decided that I wouldn't answer him, or talk to him at all for that matter. I was going to make my stay here as miserable as possible, for both them and me_._

Maybe if I annoyed them enough, they would either set me free or kill me. Right now I could welcome death warmly. It would be more inviting than trying to live an eternity without Edward.

I finally did speak, but the only thing I did was demand for my own room or space that I could be alone to think things through.

Aro agreed, a bit hesitantly, and warned me that if I tried anything, my life would be in danger.

That didn't really scare me, but I was happy I would be able keep to myself, rather than trying to live these heartless vampires.

What disturbed me the most was how peaceful and calm they all were. To me they were monsters, but they hid it really well, making them more menacing than before.

They rarely saw me, for I hid myself in my room all the time. I think they realized how useless I really was, though. The reason they wanted me was because I could manipulate minds, but if I couldn't manipulate my way into getting out of the Volturi's hands, then I obviously couldn't do my job very well.

The truth was, I was strong enough now to get out. But I knew I had to plan it carefully, and not let them suspect it. I avoided them mostly because I didn't want them to try and test my strength. Another reason I was waiting was because I could sense something big coming up, where I would need it most. If I let them know I was strong, then they would have found a way to maneuver around my power to make me useless again. I didn't know what I was preparing for, but whatever it was, I wanted to surprise them with my power so I could handle the situation _my _way.

I had a feeling it might have been Edward coming for me, but I wasn't sure.

I learned how to be very sneaky when I was with the Volturi. I still had no idea how they stayed fed, but they seemed to always be in control of their thirst. Once a week, they would bring in a human for me, and that's when my training began.

I would try to manipulate the mind of the human, making him or her do something for me. Then I would go through the secret exit (which I built myself, so I could feast upon animals instead of humans) and set the human free. That was when I discovered a new talent I could do. I was able to erase memories as well. When I set the human free, I would erase the memories of vampires from their minds, and go out of the city to hunt for animals.

The Volturi had no idea I was doing any of this, and if they did, they would most likely kill me. That's why I secretly built the little exit, so I could get out without them realizing it.

And I loved the way my eyes were turning out. The red was barely visible, instead shining with a bright topaz. I also had to be careful about hiding that feature from the Volturi as well. If they knew I was now a "vegetarian" that would bring up questions, such as "how did you get the animals?" and "what about the humans we gave you?"

One day, they brought in two humans for me. I was nervous at first, because I didn't know how I was going to manipulate one person without scaring the other one half to death. Instead of fretting about it, I decided to try something new. I tried to talk to both of them at the same time. I told them both to hop on one foot, and they _both_ did. I always liked to make them do funny things, so I could stay entertained.

When I had finished erasing their minds, hunting animals, and returned safely back to my room, I was becoming very proud of myself. I knew how to manipulate and erase minds, and I could do it to more than one person at a time. I couldn't help but think about how happy Edward would be if he knew what I was preparing for.

I could feel it…Edward was coming.


	14. Massacre

**Chapter 14: Massacre**

Edward wasn't coming. It had been a year and he hadn't come. I was beginning to feel like maybe he wasn't ever going to come. Maybe he just didn't love me anymore because of how stupid I had acted before we left Volterra the last time. I could tell what my worries were doing to me. I was unable to think clearly, unable to do anything without drooping my shoulders and dragging my feet. I was becoming depressed.

I did still keep practicing on the humans, however. By now, I didn't long for their blood at all. I knew that because I was disheartened, I wouldn't be able to do manipulate them. But I surprised myself. It worked just as well as if I were in high spirits!

I was becoming proud of myself. I was now able to manipulate, even when I was over emotional, and I had been able to keep my diet secret from the Volturi for a whole year. They still hadn't figured out my secrets.

I told myself, that in no time, I would be able to get past the Volturi. I would be able to go back to Edward. In my state of happiness, I decided that he didn't come because he didn't love me, but he was trying to find the right time.

But then, a sickening thought crossed my mind. What if he wasn't coming because he was hurt? Or…gulp _dead?_

I put my cloak on, carefully putting it over my eyes so that nobody could see their color, and made my face gloomy; which wasn't hard. I was going to find out from Aro what happened to Edward, if anything. I was going to try to be as subtle as possible.

I wandered through the corridors, excitement and fear flooding through me. Aro would know wouldn't he? Demetri could track their…_scents_, couldn't he? Of course they would know if Edward were…but no, I refused to think the word.

It wasn't long before I found Aro. He could always be found in the spacious main room. This time, however his back was toward me. He usually knew when I was coming, and would greet me warmly, despite my hostility towards him. This time he was focusing on something else. I cleared my throat but he did not turn around.

I followed his gaze to an open door. A beautiful vampire was coming through it, followed by a huge crowd of people. She had purple eyes, which I suspected was the result of blue contacts over red irises. I looked more closely, and noticed the crowd piling in through the wide door consisted completely of humans.

They were all gaping at the high ceiling and the medieval atmosphere. At first, I didn't understand what they were doing here. Weren't they the ones who chose to keep their identities secret? _Well they do break their own rules, _I thought. _They're the ones who used force to make me join them._ _But why so many people?_

Then it hit me, making me gasp in horror. They were going to hunt all of them.

Aro must have heard my gasp, for he turned around, and smiled at me. "So, you've decided to show your face, have you? I'm glad you get to see this! It truly is exciting how we get our food."

I shivered and met his gaze. His eyes were hungry.

"But…but." I stammered. I couldn't form my thoughts into coherent words.

"Well, we could never get you out here to experience it, so we were forced to give you two humans and hoped it was enough. But I think you'll find this way more enjoyable. This way, you can choose, and you can have as many as you want."

I gulped when I thought about what was going to happen. Aro turned back around with a satisfied smile, and lifted his hands.

"Welcome, Americans! Welcome to Volterra! This should be the most amazing _last_ experience you could ever hope for." I noticed some confused heads turning from side to side uncomfortably. They had no idea what was in store for them, but from his words, they probably realized it wasn't good.

I closed my eyes hard and tried to shut everything out. But even I knew it wasn't going to help anyone. I opened them again, and my gaze landed on someone familiar. "Phil?" I said aloud, but no one heard me. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. _MOM! _I screamed in my head. Her head shot up and I knew I must have screamed it in her head too. Our eyes met, and I saw her gasp and tug on Phil's sleeve. He looked up too, and surprise took over his face.

_Mom, I'll explain later. Please stay calm. I'm going to get you and Phil out of here._

Just after I said that, all the members of the Volturi, including Aro, and their bodyguards, became ravenous and cornered their prey. I rummaged my brain for an idea, and the most obvious one came to mind.

_STOP!_ I screamed frantically. _EVERYBODY STOP, NOW!!_

And what was a blur was now still. They all looked at me quizzically. _Stay where you are, _I ordered them. They seemed frozen where they stood.

_I've decided that I don't want to take orders from you anymore. You will let me leave, and you will let ALL of these humans free. In fact, you all will now take orders from me. I will give you a choice. Surrender, or kill yourselves. Either way is fine by me. But don't ask me to help with the job. I'm not interested in murder. _

They all looked completely stunned as I took dictatorship. All of the Volturi bowed their heads in surrender. I smiled victoriously to myself, and went on.

_You must be surprised by my sudden power, but it was you who underestimated me. You should have known better than to let someone of more power be held under your rule. _

I saw Aro smile. I nodded at him and let him speak. He clapped his hands together and began, "Well this is very interesting! Very interesting indeed! I always did have faith in you! This won't be so bad, being under your rule…"

I gave him an encouraging smile, and the rest of his family seemed to be relieved. If Aro could relax in this situation, why couldn't they?

"I really do think this lifestyle will agree with you, Bella. All bow down to your new leader. I wouldn't dare defy her."

I put up a hand. "No, that is not what I want. All I need is respect. You must understand that I will do whatever I can to be fair to _all _vampires, and not be greedy, such as yourselves. You decided to make me join you, but you didn't consider the consequences. I'm like your Queen Bee now," I smiled at my comparison. "Don't worry though. All of you are free to live normal lives. _After_ you set the humans free."

Jane spoke up, anger seeping out of her voice. She was going to be more difficult. "If you're our queen bee, is Edward your drone?"

If I weren't a vampire, my face would have shot up in a bright red. "That is not an appropriate question." Aro began laughing.

"Well, I'm glad we can joke about this."

"You all can stay here, for this can remain your home. However you now have no authority over anyone, except any vampires in Volterra. I will allow you to rule over that much, at least. Maybe that will make you happy. If it gets out of hand, I will have to take over."

Aro nodded in agreement. "Very well done, Bella. I'm so glad someone has been able to best us! What excitement! I can't wait to see how it unfolds."

I nodded back at him, and looked back at the astonished humans. I would need to erase their memories later.

I felt it was then safe for me to explain to my mother. I took a step forward when I heard someone call my name.

"Edward!" I cried. I forgot everything and ran towards the direction of his voice, jumping up at him when I was close enough. I hugged him as if for dear life, and kissed him, barely conscious of the eyes boring into my back. "I missed you so much!"

"What happened?"

"I control the Volturi now," I said happily. "I'm the 'queen' of vampires! You sure did miss a lot!"

"You have some explaining to do…"

"YES! BELLA MARIE SWAN, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Oh crap," I murmured under my breath, and turned to see her fuming face. I was having thoughts about erasing her memories right there, but I decided against it. She deserved an explanation.

_**A/N: Hey sorry it took me so long to write. I was in Shasta if you didn't know. To answer some questions, the reason the Volturi allowed Bella to have her own room, was so she could be as comfortable and "happy" as possible. They wanted to use her and she was useless if she was depressed, or so they thought. This story is almost over, so I'm going to put a poll up of what story I should do next. Please vote! It would mean a lot to me! New Hope will be my priority, first though. Also, I just became a betareader, so if you are interested in me betareading your stories, please let me know. I have some more news on my profile, so check it out. ;)**_

_**Elizabeth**_


	15. Explanations

**Chapter 15: Explanations **

"Where do I begin?" I asked her sheepishly, bowing my head and lowering my gaze to her feet. She was wearing stiletto heels. Hardly the type for being on a tour.

"How about how you are still alive?" She was so angry I imagined puffballs of smoke coming out of her ears and her face turning a bright red.

"I…I didn't know everyone thought I was dead…" I lied. I couldn't tell her I was a vampire, so I tried to make the story sound as convincing as possible. I searched my brain for anything that could help but I found nothing.

"Don't lie to me. Why do you look so strange then? Why do you look like _him?"_ she asked, flashing her angry eyes at Edward for the slightest second. She sounded like she hated him…he was my suspected murderer after all.

"Mom, I don't know how to say anything that won't freak you out," I said, hoping with all my might she would just drop the subject.

"I'm a big girl, let me handle it." All of a sudden, I had an idea.

"Mom, do you remember the huge fire scene at that ballet studio?"

"Of course I do…"

"Well, it wasn't a 'crime scene', so to speak. Someone…someone really bad, was trying to murder me. In that very place, I was almost killed. But Edward saved me."

"Then why is your skin really pale, and your eyes a golden shade?"

"I was all torn up from my almost murderer. And I suffered from being burned. I had to get some new skin, because from all the burn damage. And I have contacts in…you know to change the color." I gulped, hoping that my mom would fall for it. Her incredulous expression wasn't helpful. "I like gold," I finished lamely.

"Honey, I'm not buying any of that. I'm not as stupid as you may think. Those people over there…all resemble your boyfriend…and you. Only they look more evil, and they have red eyes. And they looked like they wanted to eat us! Even if your story were true, _that_ still needs to be explained…"

"Mom…I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you what I was." I looked at Edward with anguish in my eyes, and he came to wrap his arm around my waist. He kissed my temple, and I turned back to my mother. "We're sort of…I'm a…"

"We're vampires," Edward said calmly. I heard Phil gasp, and then he protectively put his arm around my mother's shoulders. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she wiped them away, trying not to show it.

"Honey, this is the honesty I would have liked! You were believed to be dead! For over a year!"

"Mom! Please forgive me!" I ran over to her and hugged tightly, but it was a bit awkward because Phil never let go of her.

"You will explain this won't you? I'm so confused, I could die!" She smiled shyly, most likely from the shock of her daughter becoming a vampire.

So I quickly explained every detail to her that I thought wouldn't freak her out too badly. I left out how you become a vampire, and how painful the process was, but I proudly revealed to her my diet.

She looked at me with such admiration after I told her my choice to live off of animals instead of humans, and seemed content with all the information I gave her. I could tell she was still wide-eyed though, so I tried changing the subject.

"Now _you _owe _me _an explanation," I said. "How did you end up in Volterra?"

"Oh," she said, a bit shocked by the direction of our discussion. "Phil and I wanted to take a vacation, so we went to D.C. Then we saw someone gathering a bunch of people to take a cheap tour to Volterra! I was so excited I was almost jumping out of my feet! I'm not sorry I came though, or I wouldn't have found out you were alive! Anyways, I wanted to know more about your…ability."

I sighed and impatiently explained it to her in the best of my knowledge. I finally told her that I had some business to take care of. She stopped pestering me with questions and allowed me to take care of my duty.

Using my power, I commanded all of the vampires to become "vegetarians". Aro laughed, and nodded his head. I wanted to see them try to hunt another human…

Then, I turned to the crowd of people that cowered into each other, trying not to meet my gaze. They heard everything I told my mom, and they were terrified.

I laughed to myself, and erased their memories, to the point of before Aro said anything to them. I let my mother and Phil's memories stay, because I didn't want to have to pretend to be dead anymore, and I didn't want to explain everything again.

I winked at my mom as the cowering people straightened up and started gaping at the surroundings again.

_Give them the tour of their lives. If there's any problems of any sorts, come find me. I'll be in the rainiest place in the world, _I told Aro. I winked at him too, and then turned to face Edward.

"You have an explanation to give too, Edward. Why did you decide to just show up a year later?"

His brow furrowed and he looked into my eyes sincerely. "Bella, I came every day. I came, hoping you would show up, but you never did. The Volturi wouldn't show me where to find you. I kept trying to join the Volturi, so I could be with you. They wouldn't let me because they thought we would be too powerful together. It turns out you didn't need me after all…"

"Oh," I said plainly.

He smiled his crooked smile and commended me for my accomplishments today, hugging me snuggly. "So what are we going to do now, my queen?" he teased, beginning to walk away from the scene before us. Nice change of subject.

"Go find a new home," I said calmly, beaming up at him. He chuckled and kissed me on my lips. It was a little uncomfortable, kissing while walking side by side, but I wasn't complaining. Even though it wasn't necessary for me to breathe, I was out of breath when we finally pulled apart.

"So, where are we going to live?"

"Hawaii…Mount Wai'ale'ale…" I grinned up at him and he chuckled under his breath.

"May I ask why?" he inquired.

"I googled it and it looked cool," I said, giggling like a little girl. He laughed heartily at my remark and tightened his hold on me.

"Is someone of your power just going to make important decisions like this so unprofessionally?" he asked, winking at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Why not? You have a better place for us to live?"

"Yeah, how about somewhere where you could finish school, and go to college? Our queen has to be better educated, you know. You missed high school while you were here becoming powerful. Shame on you."

"Nah, I like my idea."

"You know, I have an even better idea!" His enthusiasm made me laugh harder.

"Oh yes, and what would that be?"

His face turned serious. I tried to wipe the smile off my face, but I was still giddy with delight. "You could always marry me, you know."

The smile on my face was gone. "Are you…_proposing?"_ I asked frantically. I was sure my face was three shades paler than before.

"Not today, this is hardly the place. But it's coming. Don't let your guard down."

I didn't like the sound of marriage at my age. Sure, I couldn't imagine ever living without Edward, but I didn't think that _marriage_ was even necessary. However, it did seem better because Charlie still thought I was dead. One less person to hurt. And my mom knew the deepness of our relationship…she would understand, wouldn't she?

I shook all those thoughts out of my head, and smiled warmly at him. "We don't need to find a home yet, right? Let's just relax for now. _We did it!_"

He laughed again, and picked me up off my feet. He carried me effortlessly, out of the city gates, and into the twilight.

Yes, maybe marriage wouldn't be such a bad idea.

**A/N: Thanks for helping me and encouraging me to get through this story! I think I'm done…I'm sorry if you're not satisfied with this chapter. I don't know whether or not to make an epilogue or not, so if you want me to, tell me in either the review, or message me. Also, I want to know what story you guys want me to write next! So please look at my poll! Thanks!**

**Elizabeth**


	16. Epilogue: Meadow Again

**Epilogue: Meadow Again**

"Wow, Edward, how romantic," I teased him. He said he wanted to take me out on a date, and I humored him, to see what he was going to do.

We were visiting Forks for a week, (of course, nobody I used to know had any idea we were there) and we were taking a hike to the meadow. A smirk covered my face as we walked, hand in hand, to where _our_ meadow was.

When we got closer, I noticed the ground was illuminated. The bare, beautiful spot between the trees was outlined in candles. Excited, I quickened my pace. It was so mesmerizing!

We laid down, his arm under my neck, and gazed up at the billion stars that lit the sky. "It's so beautiful, Edward!" I gasped, taking in the sights around me.

"I know," he said with a smile in his voice. "What do you think about the sky?" he asked. I wondered what the question was about, but I answered nonetheless.

"Wonderful."

"And the candles?"

"Them too"

"And me?"

"Better than all of it combined." I turned my head and fished for his lips, but he didn't grant me a kiss.

"What about you?"

"Me?" I asked quizzically.

"Yes. Being a vampire."

"Amazing, and you want to know why?"

He turned his head to gaze into my eyes. He was smiling that crooked smile I loved so much. "Because I can't eat you?" he teased, but I knew that he was relieved about that fact.

"No. Although that's a plus." I kissed him tenderly, but he pulled away sooner than I wanted him to.

"Why then?" he asked, and I smiled at him.

"Because I can spend the rest of my life with you, that's why."

"I was hoping you would say that," he said quickly, and sat up in one movement. He pulled me up until I was on my feet, and he kneeled down in front of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he started. I gulped, which seemed to make him laugh. Then his face turned serious again. "You obviously don't object to spending the rest of eternity with me. Why don't we make it official and get married? Would you do me the honor?"

I started flat out laughing. I should have seen it coming! That little sneaky vampire! I smiled my cutest smile and answered, "Okay."

"Really?"

"No," I teased him.

He frowned. "Well that's a pity. I should have known you've loved Mike Newton all along. How will I ever go on?"

"You're just not my type, you know. And I don't like your Volvo."

"Ouch, cars have feelings too." He turned his back to me and started blowing all the candles out, which didn't take long at all. When he was finished, not even the stars were able light up the dark. I couldn't see anything at all.

Suddenly, Edward swept me off my feet and glided through the forest. "Don't worry, I'll make a good husband."

"No doubt about that!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story!! Thanks for all your helpful reviews and everything! And ONE LAST REMINDER! Please check out the Poll on my site. Vote for what story you want next! You have till Monday! That's when I'll start writing the next story.**

**Elizabeth**


End file.
